


Crapicorns' big book of OCs

by Crapicorns



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crapicorns/pseuds/Crapicorns
Summary: All my OCs in one big book. (Self explanatory).I needed some way to keep track of them.





	1. Another one of them: OCs

* * *

**Blye Lynn Balqees**

\- Daughter of Iris, goddess of sea, sky and rainbow

•  
•  
•

\- Personality traits

•  
•  
•

\- Facts

• When she was younger she used her Photokinesis to read a book when her dads told her to go to bed.  
•Childhood friends with Christian Wyatt Nilesh  
•

\- More facts

•  
•

* * *

**Christian Wyatt Nilesh**

\- Son of Selene goddess of the moon.

•  
•  
•

\- Personality traits

•  
•  
•

\- Facts

•Childhood friends with Blye Lynn Balgees  
•Nicknames vary: Moonboy, Tree,  
•

\- More facts

•  
•

* * *

**Clemmentine Liebbe O' Neil**

\- Daughter of Poseidon

• Brownish black hair  
• Green eyes like Greek fire  
• Latino skin. But lighter than Leo's

\- Personality traits

•  
•  
•

\- Facts

•  
•  
•

\- More facts

•  
•

* * *

**Joshua Elliot**

\- Son of Pan: a satyr

•  
•  
•

\- Personality traits

•  
•  
•

\- Facts

•  
•  
•

\- More facts

•  
•


	2. Hero Academia (next gen.): OCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Jesus. I have a lot of OCs for this book.

* * *

**Ame Tokoyami**

Birth: 29th of December.  
Height: 4'11  
Weight: 119.05 lbs  
Dad: Fumikage Tokoyami.  
Mom: Asui Tokoyami.  
Little Brother: Yoru Tokoyami, Koutarou Tokoyami.  
Little sister: Ahmya 'Coco' Tokoyami  
Hair: Dark green and black.  
Eyes: Black.

**Quirk**

Shadow clone  
Her shadow posses a will of its own and it can move freely by detaching itself from Ame's feet for a maximum of 10 minutes, shadow clone can asorb the other shadows and become gigantic, so Ame must be careful in dark places.

**Relationships**

Best friend: Aisu Todoroki.

Lover

Rival:

* * *

**Yoru Tokoyami**

Birth: 1st of November.  
Height: 4'11  
Weight: 99.208 lbs  
Dad: Fumikage Tokoyami.  
Mom: Asui Tsuyu.  
Sis: Ame Tokoyami, Ahmya 'Coco' Tokoyami  
Bro: Koutarou Tokoyami  
Hair: Black tending to be green  
Eyes: Dark red

**Quirk**

The control of the shadows.  
Yoru can control the shadows of others though the extension of his  
(Exact, this is like the shadows possession jutsu)

**Relationships**

Best friend:

Lover:

Rival:

* * *

**Ahmya 'Coco' Tokoyami**

Birth:  
Height: 4' 10  
Weight: 112.0 lbs  
Dad: Fumikage Tokoyami.  
Mom: Asui Tsuyu.  
Sis: Ame Tokoyami.  
Bro: Koutarou Tokoyami, Yoru Tokoyami.  
Hair: Grey with light green highlights (with feathers at the center of forehead)  
Eyes: Light red

**Quirk**

Nocturnal frog  
• she can do anything a frog can do (like Tsuyu).  
• She's virtually blind. She can see clearly in advanced darkness.  
• Eyes predominantly closed because they are sensitive to light.  
• her hearing is 10x keener than a normal person.  
• Feathers on her head to help her navigate.

**Relationships**

* * *

**Koutarou Tokoyami**

Birth:  
Height: 4'9  
Weight:  
Dad: Fumikage Tokoyami  
Mom: Asui Tsuyu  
Big Sis: Ahmya 'Coco' Tokoyami, Ame Tokoyami  
Big Bro: Yoru Tokoyami  
Hair: Dark green  
Eyes: Dark green

**Quirk**

• He can create clones of himself via shadows.  
• The amount of clones he can create depends on how dark his surroundings are.  
• Sometimes the clone gets a mind of there own and it's annoying.

**Relationships**

* * *

**Aadava Kaminari**

Birth:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Dad:Kaminari Denki  
Mom:Kyōka Jirō  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
Bro:  
Sis:

**Quirk**

Sonic boom  
He can send the power and strength of his heartbeat from his mouth and palms (He's almost unstoppable) he has an accelerated heartbeat, he can get a headache and throat ache.

**Relationships**

* * *

**Arashi Kaminari**

Birth:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Dad: Kaminari Denki  
Mom:Kyōka Jirō  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
Bro:  
Sis:

**Quirk**

Paralyzing sound  
He only has one jack. With it he can take energy from electrical equipment and recharge himself. Usually he brings with him a guitar, where he connects his Jack and when he plays it, it releases waves that paralyze the body's of enemies up to 15 meters away.

**Relationships**

* * *

**Wakana Kaminari**

Birth:  
Height: 5'2  
Weight: 130.4 lbs  
Dad: Kaminari Denki  
Mom: Kyōka Jirō  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
Bro:  
Sis:

**Quirk**  
Power cord  
She's able to charge herself using the connecters to that hang from her earlobes.

**Relationships**

* * *

**Kaito Bakugo**

Birth:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Dad:  
Mom:  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
Bro:  
Sis:

**Quirk**

  
**Relationships**

* * *

**Rooney Bakugo**

Birth:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Dad:  
Mom:  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
Bro:  
Sis:

**Quirk**

  
**Relationships**

* * *

**Kasai Todoroki**

Birth:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Dad:  
Mom:  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
Bro:  
Sis:

**Quirk**

  
**Relationships**

* * *

**Aisu Todoroki**

Birth:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Dad:  
Mom:  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
Bro:  
Sis:

**Quirk**

  
**Relationships**

* * *

**Yuki Todoroki**

Birth:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Dad:  
Mom:  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
Bro:  
Sis:

**Quirk**

  
**Relationships**

* * *

**Katsu Monoma **

Birth:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Dad:  
Mom:  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
Bro: Keito Monoma

**Quirk**

Baby doll.  
He can make himself so cute that anyone he uses it on falls to his will.

**Relationships**

* * *

**Keito Monoma **

Birth:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Dad:  
Mom:  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
Bro: Katsu Monoma

**Quirk**

Puppeteer  
a mix of both his dads. He can touch anyone and control their quirk making them do whatever he wishes. It wears off after he touches them again

**Relationships**

* * *

**Jeoyoung Todoroki**

Birth:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Dad: Touya Todoroki  
Mom: Himiko Toga   
Hair: Light red  
Eyes: Light blue with specks of yellow.

**Quirk**

Body manipulation.  
All he has to do is lock eyes with someone to take over someone's body but it only works at his will. It only wears off when he wills it

**Relationships**

* * *

**Toshinori Midoriya **

Birth:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Dad: Izuku Midoriya.  
Mom: Ochaco Uraraka.  
Hair: light green with brown undertones.  
Eyes: green with brown specks.  
Bro: Jin-huk Midoriya.

**Quirk**

Floating flame.  
Whatever he touches with all five fingers floats and bursts into flames.

**Relationships**

* * *

**Jin-huk Midoriya**

Birth:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Dad: Izuku Midoriya  
Mom: Ochaco Uraraka  
Hair: Light brown   
Eyes: Brown with specks of green  
Bro: Toshinori Midoriya

**Quirk**

Flame breath.  
Can breathe fire at will.

**Relationships**

* * *

**Nomi Iida**

Birth:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Dad:  
Mom:  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
Bro:  
Sis:

**Quirk**

  
**Relationships**

* * *

**Totu Iida**

Birth:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Dad:  
Mom:  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
Bro:  
Sis:

**Quirk**

  
**Relationships**

* * *

**Kyo Ojiro**

Birth:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Dad:  
Mom:  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
Bro:  
Sis:

**Quirk**

  
**Relationships**

__

* * *

**Tia Sero**

Birth:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Dad:  
Mom:  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
Bro:  
Sis:

**Quirk**

Acid rope.

It's fabric that come out of her elbows but they are covered in acid, so whatever they touch disenergrates immediately

**Relationships**

* * *

**Shiro Awase**

Birth:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Dad:  
Mom:  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
Bro:  
Sis:

**Quirk**

**Relationships**

* * *

**Mari Shinozuak**

Birth:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Dad:  
Mom:  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
Bro:  
Sis:

**Quirk**

**Relationships**

* * *

**Taiga Kosei**

Birth:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Dad:  
Mom:  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
Bro:  
Sis:

**Quirk**

**Relationships**

* * *

**Koda Shoda**

Birth:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Dad:  
Mom:  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
Bro:  
Sis:

**Quirk**

**Relationships**

* * *

**Umeko Shoda **

Birth:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Dad:  
Mom:  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
Bro:  
Sis:

**Quirk**

**Relationships**

* * *

**Shin Tokaga**

Birth:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Dad:  
Mom:  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
Bro:  
Sis:

**Quirk**

**Relationships**

* * *

**Bei Kamikiri**

Birth:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Dad:  
Mom:  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
Bro:  
Sis:

**Quirk**

**Relationships**

* * *

**Angel Iida **

Birth:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Dad:  
Mom:  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
Bro:  
Sis:

**Quirk**

**Relationships**

* * *

**Rei Tetsutetsu**

Birth:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Dad:  
Mom:  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
Bro:  
Sis:

**Quirk**

**Relationships**

* * *


End file.
